Pasta
by Kenzeira
Summary: Hei, perempuan, apa kau tahu bagaimana cara menikmati pasta dengan benar? [untuk SasuHina Days Love 2018 sekaligus hadiah ulang tahun untuk Eternal Dream Chowz]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. No profit gained from this fanwork. Dedicated to SasuHina Days Love. Tema; Looking for my Heart. Inspired by Brooklyn. Juga, untuk Eternal Dream Chowz yang akan berulang tahun dalam waktu dekat. Semoga suka.

 **PASTA**

Hinata tak sengaja berjumpa dengan lelaki itu di taman kota Brooklyn pada musim dingin tatkala salju turun dengan lembut di atas kepala. Tiba-tiba saja dia ada, berdiri tak jauh, memandanginya dengan raut muka yang sulit dijelaskan—heran kah, atau takjub, atau di antara keduanya? Mereka sama-sama diam sampai lelaki tersebut mengulas senyum canggung sambil bertanya, katanya; hei, perempuan, apa kau tahu bagaimana cara menikmati pasta dengan benar.

Hinata tak sempat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Jujur saja, ia tengah bersedih kala itu, merindukan rumah nun jauh di sana—terkhusus adiknya. Siapa yang akan meminta Hanabi untuk beristirahat di antara tumpukan buku yang harus dipelajari? Siapa yang akan membuatkan Hanabi secangkir susu agar dia tenang dan tidur nyenyak di malam hari? Hinata sulit membayangkan bagaimana hidup Hanabi tanpa dirinya—hanya dengan seorang Ayah yang ketat dan penuh aturan. Hanabi pasti merasa tertekan setiap hari, tetapi Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sudah tiga bulan ia berada di Brooklyn atas perintah Ayah. Ada seorang pastor yang mengawasi kehidupannya sehari-hari dan ia selalu diminta berkunjung ke gereja seminggu sekali untuk melaporkan kegiatan hariannya; bagaimana pekerjaan sampingannya di toko perhiasan, bagaimana sekolahnya. Pastor tersebut sangat pengertian, di samping melanjutkan sekolah bisnis dengan biaya dari ayahnya, ia juga diberi kesempatan mendalami ilmu kepustakaan dari biaya pribadi sang pastor.

Hinata setidaknya merasa sedikit lega tinggal di sini, ada seseorang yang sayang padanya meskipun ia bukan anak kandung. Dan ia tidak bisa tidak merasa terharu ketika pastor tersebut berkata bahwa dia juga ingin membawa Hanabi ke Brooklyn—untuk kehidupan yang tenang dan tanpa tekanan dari aturan-aturan. Suatu hari Hinata pasti akan membawa Hanabi untuk tinggal di Brooklyn bersamanya, bagaimanapun caranya, walau harus menentang Ayah.

Saat pastor berkunjung ke toko perhiasan, Hinata tahu ada yang tidak benar. Pastor mendapat telepon dari Neji bahwa Hanabi sedang sakit keras. Neji memintanya untuk tidak melapor kepada Ayah, sebab Ayah tidak ingin pendidikan Hinata terganggu karena berita itu. Neji tidak kuat tatkala melihat Hanabi berbaring lemah memanggil nama Hinata, jadi dia berinisiatif untuk menelepon pastor agar memberitahu Hinata atas keinginannya sendiri.

"Tolong berdoa untuk kesembuhannya. Itu yang Neji katakan sebelum memutus sambungan." Pastor memintanya untuk tidak panik. Demikianlah kenapa ia berakhir di taman kota Brooklyn, duduk seorang diri, merapatkan mantel, mencoba tenang, lantas berjumpa dengan lelaki itu. Dia menanyakan hal tak masuk akal soal cara menyantap pasta.

.

.

Hinata tidak paham setan apa yang merasukinya malam itu. Ia sulit berpikir jernih. Mendadak saja ia setuju ketika diajak makan pasta bersama. Ia duduk dengan bingung saat lelaki tersebut mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, memberi tahu nama. Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata entah kenapa merasa tidak asing dengan marga Sasuke, tetapi ia tidak memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Lagi pula, banyak di luar sana yang memiliki marga sama.

"Aku melihatmu duduk bersedih, seperti membutuhkan sandaran. Tapi aku ini sangat kikuk dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan perempuan—jadi, kutanyakan saja apa yang terlintas dalam kepalaku." Sasuke menjelaskan tatkala keduanya duduk berseberangan menunggu pesanan.

"Konyol."

"Memang konyol." Sasuke membenarkan.

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang."

"Kau akan tahu setelah pasta datang, Hinata."

"Aku tidak tahu cara memakan pasta dengan benar."

"Aku tahu."

Sepasang mata Hinata memicing. "Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya?"

"Karena aku tahu di saat tidak banyak orang lain yang tahu. Aku akan menunjukkan caranya padamu."

"Oh, astaga."

"Jangan berpikir ini adalah hal yang sia-sia, karena orang Italia akan menilaimu dari caramu menikmati pasta!"

"Kau orang Jepang, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Siapa tahu kau bertemu dengan orang Italia…"

Mereka tidak bicara lagi setelah pasta datang. Sasuke dengan semangat menunjukkan caranya; termasuk cara memegang garpu, memutar pasta, sampai mengunyah. Sebelum sampai ke tahap praktik, Sasuke lebih dulu menyiapkan tisu di atas pahanya. Tisu tersebut mencegah saus pasta tercecer mengotori celana ketika hendak melahapnya.

"Ambil pasta di sisi piring dengan menggunakan garpu."

Hinata mengikuti.

"Ingat, posisi garpu harus lurus ke bawah! Lalu putar garpu sampai pasta melingkar. Jangan ambil terlalu banyak, nanti sulit diangkat. Dan jangan memotongnya, itu tidak sopan!"

Galak sekali, pikir Hinata, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan.

"Angkat garpu hati-hati, lalu buka mulutmu. Jangan menggigitnya. Kau harus menikmati pasta seperti menyeruput mi."

Pasta Hinata jatuh ke atas tisu. Sasuke tertawa.

"Kita bisa mengulangnya sampai kau bisa," kata Sasuke seenaknya. Anehnya, Hinata tidak banyak memprotes. Ia menikmati 'praktik menyantap pasta dengan benar' sebagai penghalau kegundahan hatinya mengenai Hanabi. Ia setidaknya merasa lebih tenang dan bisa tertawa sesekali. Padahal ia baru berjumpa dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau bersedih karena keadaan adikmu?"

Hinata menceritakannya. Ia pernah mendengar bercerita mampu mengangkat sedikit beban. "Aku ingin membawa dia kemari. Dia harus melanjutkan sekolah di sini."

"Tapi bukankah saat itu kau sudah pulang ke Jepang?"

"Aku bisa melakukan berbagai cara. Sebagian bisnis Ayah ada di sini. Aku bisa mengaturnya sementara sepupuku mengatur bisnis yang ada di Jepang."

Hening sejenak.

"Kau tahu, aku punya kekuatan ajaib," kata Sasuke, tidak nyambung.

"Jangan katakan kau sedang kikuk dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan."

Sasuke tertawa. "Kau sudah sangat mengenalku hanya dalam waktu dua jam! Tapi setidaknya kau harus mendengarkanku kali ini."

"Aku mendengarkanmu sejak tadi."

Sasuke membungkus sesuatu menggunakan tisu, melipat-lipatnya. Dia lalu memejamkan mata, bibirnya komat-kamit berlagak berdoa. Dia meniupnya sebagai sentuhan terakhir, kemudian memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau tidak boleh membukanya sampai adikmu sembuh."

"Ya, tapi ini apa?"

"Anggap saja sebagai jimat ajaib."

Hinata tertawa. "Konyol."

"Hei, kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali!"

"Tapi kau memang konyol."

Pipi Sasuke sedikit merona. "Setidaknya kekonyolanku membuatmu tertawa."

Hinata mengulas senyum. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Hinata seolah diberi kekuatan untuk tidak bersedih. Ia menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa, meski beban itu masih ada. Ia datang ke gereja setiap hari sekali untuk menanyakan kelanjutan keadaan adiknya. Perjumpaannya dengan Sasuke tidak berhenti sampai di situ, ada perjumpaan-perjumpaan lain. Sasuke selalu mengantarkannya pulang, mengajak bicara, mengajak menikmati pasta. Rasanya Brooklyn jadi lebih menyenangkan, sampai suatu sore pastor kembali datang ke toko dan memberi kabar mengenai Hanabi.

"Hanabi sudah boleh pulang. Dia sudah sembuh."

Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis bahagia. Yang ada di kepalanya adalah Sasuke. Ia ingin Sasuke tahu kabar gembira ini.

Ketika pekerjaannya telah selesai, ia tak henti mengulas senyum lebar. Terlebih ketika melihat Sasuke di ujung jalan yang tengah menunggu dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Hinata lekas berlari dan memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Syukurlah! Syukurlah!"

.

.

"Sekarang kau boleh membuka isi lipatan tisu itu."

Hinata membukanya. "Cincin?"

"Ya, itu cincin yang dikembalikan tunanganku."

Hinata bingung.

"Aku juga sedang sedih ketika kau sedih. Aku menghiburmu untuk menghibur diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mengira akan sampai begini."

"Begini bagaimana?"

"Aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu, tahu!"

"Hah?"

"Kau tentu menerimaku, kan?"

Sasuke sangat percaya diri dengan senyuman lebarnya yang aneh.[]

 **8:36 PM – August 8, 2018**


End file.
